


Subway Providence

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: A short drabble about an art I did of Clark and Bruce waiting for the train on a subway platform.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Subway Providence

**Author's Note:**

> The art that was mentioned, over at my [tumblr.](https://the-butler-fanstuff.tumblr.com/post/189749776156/colored-my-art-but-couldnt-write-a-whole-fic)
> 
> Edit: figured out how to put art here on ao3! Art at the end of the drabble.

And so it happened that billionaire Bruce Wayne had to take the subway at Metropolis. He may be a famously rich layabout, but when it comes to his business he hated being late. An accident on the road forced him to leave his chauffeured car and head to the nearest subway station, which happened to only be a few steps away and was guaranteed by his driver to be one of the safest modes of transportation in the city. Hesitant, because that would never be said of Gotham, he still tried it all the same with coffee and newspaper in hand. Going down the steps, he had to admit that the Metropolis subway stations were clean, spacious and orderly, or at least the one he was at was. He bought a ticket after studying a map of the subway system from an awestruck ticket vendor. Going down further steps he arrived at the right platform and cast about to see that there were few other commuters. There was, sitting on one of the benches, a man reading a book. The seat next to the man was free and seeing as there were some minutes before the train arrived, Bruce decided to take the seat. As he got closer, however, he realized something. The man- in his simple blue suit and tie, absorbed in reading his book- may be the most beautiful creature Bruce has ever seen. He halted, and then continued and sat down with some trepidation. He cleared his throat and crossed his legs, then turned slightly to his left to surreptitiously look at the stranger. Clear blue eyes sparkled behind plain glasses, face tanned and chiseled, his dark curly hair tousled in an artful way, and there were dimples coming out as he smiled at some passage he just read. Bruce looked down to see that it was a book of poetry.

Oh god, Bruce thought. A hot nerd.

He cataloged the rest of the stranger- simple blue suit that clothed a sturdy frame, probably goes to the gym, long legs crossed, thick long fingers...

God above, Bruce thought. A hot, fit, nerd. It’s as if someone saw Bruce’s type in written form and then ticked all of the boxes. Please, he thought further, let him be single. And then it would be perfect.

He cleared his throat again, and then turned more to his left and spoke.

  



End file.
